Dexterity Training
Log Title: Dexterity Training Characters: Cerebros, First Aid, Fortress Maximus, Scales, Starlock Location: Gates of Iacon Date: December 3, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Fortress Maximus continues to work on fine control. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 15:48:06 on Tuesday, 3 December 2019.' Starlock was waiting outside the gates of Iacon with a new datapad in hand, a customized very dark blue coloring to it's framing. She was double checking its contents before nodding, and looking out and around, she was looking for someone in specific. Cerebros walks out of Fortress Maximus' enormous structure. With Spike gone, Cerebros seems a bit aimless, but in a good way. He's been doing what he's been wanting to do. Studying what he's been wanting to study, and working on the skills that he wants to work on. Starlock's finials twitch up when she sees him and approaches him. "Ayye Cerebros, I was looking for you, heard you wanted to train with us medics and Doctors, yes?" She'd smile and lift up the datapa. "Gotcha' the gift of your own personal datapad." Fact he'll find it's blue, matches his paint. Scales is curled up on a high ledge of Fortress Maximus, snoozing outside as she prefers to do. Her head and tail are tucked under her spread wings. Cerebros jumps slightly as he hears Starlock, but instantly becomes at ease. He takes the datapad and looks on in reverence. "It's....it's beautiful!" He looks over at Starlock and shakes his head. "You...you shouldn't have!" He pauses and says "And yes...I would like some training." He adds "I was just..." He gestures behind. "I was working on transforming Fortress Maximus." Fortress Maximus speakers emit "Greetings, Starlock. How are you functioning this orbital cycle?" Starlock chuckles and glances up at Fortress giving a nod. "Aye Forte, and alright, going to be working with Cere here." She'd smile looking back to the other bot. ' '''She'd chuckle. "Oooh trust me, you're going to need it, should be able to store all your book files, personal photos, videos, and the like on it.. Should find I've already loaded a number of medical study files into it on field aid for both us Cybertronians and humans for you too read." She'd nod sagely before crossing her arms. ' ''' "...Know if you're really wanting to do this... I should honestly warn you, being a First Responder, or a Medic like Spike, or a medic and Doctor like me, if one the most stressful jobs around here... Going to see /a lot/ of messed up things." She'd warn. Cerebros gives a somber nod to Starlock. "I understand...and thank you preparing me. I know this is not exactly a transfer to a low-stress job." He disappears into Fortress Maximus. And for a few moments, nothing happens. Until...the alarms around the perimeter sound. And a rumbling can be heard. And suddenly, the ground begins to shift. Ramps fold up into hyper-dense armor, cannons retract, towers fall, and the entire structure rises about 25 stories to reveal... Fortress Maximus says, "FORTRESS.....MAXIMUS!!!!!!!"" Scales wakes up, scrambling to her feet and getting a good grip as Fortress Maximus transforms. Fortress Maximus looks over at Scales. "Little friend...OK?" Scales shakes herself all over and nods to FortMax. "I'm okay!" She blinks a bit, still not fully awake but getting there. GAME: Starlock PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. "Honestly one the most stress inducing jobs out there, there's a reason we don't get on Ratchet for drinking most of the time... That and he knows not to do it while on duty." She'd chuckle, and huff. Starlock tilted her head confused as she watched Cerebros disappear into Fortress before the ground started to shake and she flailed to keep her pedes stedy, though she manages not to fall on her aft. "..Admit, I was a little unprepped there myself." She'd chuckle, and waved to Scales. Fortress Maximus looks all the way down at Starlock. He mumbles "Sorry..." He gestures to himself "Part of training...holding bond together." Starlock gives a wave. "It's alright, I understand, I'm just glad to see you and Cerebros trying." she'd smile. "How's it going?" She'd ask them both, tilting her head. Scales leans out slightly to wave to Starlock. "So.. got a plan for today?" Fortress Maximus looks over at Scales and grunts. "Spike gone. Don't need plan." He looks down at a few fairly large (still tiny for Fort Max) blocks. He reaches out for the blocks and a few small clamps, tubes, and hoses emit from his massive hands to move the blocks around. Starlock taps her chin, trying to think. "Well, actually, I do have a few scheduled things for Cerebros, but they should only be a few hours, I was hoping we can start teaching Cerebros some field care in both humans and cybertronians today, that way we can test him in a simulation in a week." She'd nod. "I'd like Cerebros to also study those medical files, before that time as well, can do it at any pace he wishes along as he gets them read and memorized before then." ''' '''She'd then carefully watch Fotre's reaction to this. "Datapad I gave him should have a calendar app on it with the dates marked."She'd tack on. "...Training with your dexterity and grasp?" She'd ask, tilting her helm. Fortress Maximus looks at Starlock and grunts in affirmation. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Fortress Maximus smiles as the he's able to make the blocks stand up - almost like a mini-stone-henge. Scales heys! "Could I sit on one when you pick it up?" Fortress Maximus looks over his shoulder at Scales. "Sure..." He goes to get another block and nudges his head to Scales for her to hop on. Scales runs out along Fort Max's arm and drops down onto the block, sitting but with her claws dug in to grip. GAME: Fortress Maximus FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Starlock nods, rubbing at her chin. "Not bad, should also be mindful of your grip where you don't accidently crush any of us tinys." She'd chuckle, looking deep in thought. "Maybe once you're done with Scales, I could give you a different type of Dexterity test.. One you'll likely face in a actual battle." She'd nod. Fortress Maximus's mini-clampers and hoses tries to wrap around the block , but it slips through his hands, sending Scales falling down on the ground! But it's not a huge fall, just imagine falling about...8 feet. Scales oofs softly as she whumps onto the ground with the block. She shakes herself and resettles, looking up to see if Fortress Maximus is going to try again. Fortress Maximus 's eyes widnen with concern as Scales slips from the block. His optics then glow crimson with anger. He proceeds to pick up the fallen block (out of harm's way from Scales) and with his own hand (not the surgical precise clamps and tubes the cascaded from his fingertips) - THROWS the block out - in the opposirte direction from where Scales and Starlock are. He yells out in frustration. "ARGH!! DUMB GAME!" Fortress Maximus frowns and points to Starlock. "Do battle test instead, like you said." A few panels open from his arms, revealing some arm cannons. His chest opens, revealing some missile pods. "Where are targets?!" Starlock flinches seeing that and cringes. "Ooof... Alright there Scales?" She calls starting to make her way over once she was sure it was clear.... Well only for Forte to start throwing a tantrum, and the yelling causes Starlock to freeze in place, with this fearful deer in the headlights look on her face. ''' '''She soon shakes her helm out of it and takes a deep vent. "Hey it's okay, to fail, it's how we learn, plus it's a safe environment, so no one got hurt." She'd explain, trying to both be calm, and logical with this. "...Just takes practice, can't.. learn everyone in one go." She'd nod as she started slowly approaching Scales, watching Forte, almost like she was worried she as going to be hit... She knits her ridges and smiles awkwardly. "That's not.. the sorta test i ment." ' Scales sits up as high as she can. "It's okay, Fort! I'm not hurt!" she calls out to the big guy. She hmms. "You sure you wanna shoot things right now?"' Fortress Maximus looks at Starlock and frowns, folding his arms as his missile doors close and arm cannons retract back to their enclosures. "What test then?" He looks down at the remaining blocks and picks them up, and squeezes them in his hand. Soon, the blocks are crushed and compacted into a ball that looks like it would belong in a modern art gallery. He looks down ruefully at the blocks. "Can't play that game anymore...Fortress Maximus fixed that." Fortress Maximus mumbles "Game dumb anyway..." Starlock huffs, placing a hand on her hip and brings a pointed finger up. "first of all, you shouldn't break your resources and tools like that, teaching or otherwise! can't just replace those sort of things." She'd scold... Once that sets in she finally adds. "I want you to attempt to catch me." She finally explains. Scales bounds up to a rock to get out of the way a bit and sit up higher. Fortress Maximus grunts at Starlock "Sorry..." He then readies himself to try to catch Starlock. Starlock nods. "Apology accepted, but /do/ think on it, alright? Things like that are hard to come by, thus it's hard to replace them, or hard to fix depending on how their broke.. Not to mention if they are gifts, what that says about what you think of the person." She'd explain as she started stretching, a few cricks and cracks coming from her frame as she did. ' '"Alright, tell me when you're ready, and calm enough, we don't want any accidents, yes?" She'd smile with a wink. Scales takes out an energoodie and nibbles on it. Fortress Maximus mumbles "Fortress Maximus...ready..." First Aid comes out to see the training and stays back a bit, tyring not to get in the way. "Good afternoon. How are yhings going?" Aid asks, just trying not to get stepped on. Scales bounds over to First Aid. "Hey! They're trying out some stuff." GAME: Starlock PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Once fortress says he's ready, Starlock nods, her battle mask slips into place, she takes a runner's stance and with a roaring sound, her pede busters kick on, and she lunges forward at a quick speed that could almost, /almost/ revival Blurr's, bright purple streaks of light following behind her, making her look like she's skating a crossed the field. ' '"KEEP ME FROM GETTING YO YOUR HELM!" She shouts, giving a bit more detail to Fortress about their objective. "I GET TO YOUR HELM, CEREBROS AND SPIKE WILL BE IN TROUBLE IN A REAL COMBAT SITUATION!" She continues to call as she keeps speeding around the field. ''' '''Soon she takes a sharp turn and jumps up, grabbing onto one of the crevices in his armor, and starts scaling his leg from behind, using ledges to her advantage to propel herself upward.. He may also feel the mag strips on her pede engage to keep her from falling off his metal armor. Fortress Maximus frowns, and begins to twist, making sure his footing is solid, but hoping to twist his form enough to 'throw off' Starlock. "Ugh! Stop moving so fast!" Fortress Maximus grouses. GAME: Fortress Maximus FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Starlock PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. Fortress Maximus shakes, moves, and wobbles, but it's easy enough for Starlock to soon reach for his healm, right where Spike and Cerebros would be. Starlock grips on tightly and smirks behind her mask. "Nope Can't do that! If I were the enemy, I would not listen to reason like this, much like me, they have a boss that gives them orders, and if you don't follow those orders? Well /their/ boss will kill them, so it's you or them, and /they/ are much worse! Not to mention some don't /care/ about who they hurt or kill!" She'd explain. ''' '''Soon Starlock would see an opening and kick herself off Fortresses frame and onto his arm, skating her way up to his pauldron and then to his helm, drawing both of her pistols as quick as she can and points... But never puts her fingers on the triggers, and ensures the safety is on. "....I used to specifically scale meches like Sky Lynx in order to get to injuries caused and make field repairs..." She'd slip the pistols away, relaxing. "Eventually the Cons started mimicking it." She'd nod, and then spots First Aid and saves to him, from on top of Fortress's pauldron. First Aid holds his hand out to Scales, offering her a way to get to his shoulder and perch, if she chooses. "Hey Scales. How are you?" he greets. He looks up, way up at Starlock on Fortress's shoulder "Hey Fortress Maximus. Hey Starlock" He waves back, his voice its normal friendly tone. "Looks like hes learning well." ' Good evening. Here's some music to chill by:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIp55ciBvdo Scales hops up onto the offered shoulder and takes out another energoodie to offer it to First Aid. "'M good!" she says, settling to watch Starlock and Fortress Maximus train. "You good?" Fortress Maximus looks at Starlock. And then his face turns to a dangerous scowl. He failed at the Jenga dexterity test, and now, he failed to protect his healm. He turns around from the group and lets out a city-ratting ROAR. He then stomps on the ground once...but it's an angry stomp. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. GAME: Starlock FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Starlock PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. *thud!* The stomp is enough to cause a tiny tremor. Then, Fortress Maximus' face and form freezes. Maybe from where Starlock is, a panicked voice can be heard. "Nononononono!" Fortress Maximus then 'unfreezes', but looks to be stumbling. He quickly moves his hand up to where Starlock is to try to 'shoo' Starlock away, and then he stumbles onto a desloate area and begins to fall, transforming into his city battlestation form in a pretty ugly transformation. Like someone who just hit the 'eject' button. GAME: Fortress Maximus FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. Fortress Maximus returns to its battle station, but he certainly has kicked up plenty of dust for the Autobot witnesses. The battlestation remains eerily quiet until a large panel opens up, and out crawls out a bewhildered Cerebros. When Fortress starts stomping, Starlock's magnets don't hold and she goes tumbling off his pauldron starting to fall towards the ground! but thinking fast, she twist and turns her frame, transforming into her Shuttle Alt-mode, and engages the thrusters, shooting upward into the sky. "Fortress! Cerebros!" She'd snap from her Alt-mode. Scales clings to First Aid as the shockwave from FortMax's stomp passes, but launches herself off right after, gliding for the battlestation. Fortress Maximus sounding more...lucid - from his speakers response to Starlock. "Is everyone functioning?" Starlock would make her way back to the ground below, over to Fortress and Cerebros, lookingo ver the other bot. "Yes' we're okay." She calls. "What about you two?" She asks Fortress and Cerebros. "I feel I might of triggered a fear response from you both, to which I apologize for.. But that was something you two need to understand is a /very/ real possibility you need to account for, specially with Spike mixed in." She'd explain softly. Cerebros nods, they seem to be operating better as a duo than a single unit. "I'm...I'm so sorry." He pauses "I felt this unrelentling age (hint, they're both very young and thus, not the best at reigning in their emotions) - and I felt I needed to disconnect." Scales backwings to a landing close by. "That was a rough landing, Fort Max," she says. "You get banged up anywhere?" Fortress Maximus chuckles "Just my pride..." He adds "But thank you, Scales." GAME: Starlock FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Starlock PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. "Sorry about that~" she'd smile awkwardly, chuckling too, shed tap on her face plate in thought, knitting her ridges, looking to be stuck on something. "...I'm not really sure how you three work while linked up.. but maybe Cere, that's from where both you and Max are both /really/ young?" She'd question. ' '"....Like.. You amplify some sort of.. immaturity, but with Spike, it balances out?" she'd question a little confused in how she is trying to explain... Her left optic also glitches. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros nods "Possibly...Both Fortress Maximus and I have observed when it's just us together… we're able to function...but I always feel like we're like the equivalent of an infant." He looks at Scales. "You've seen us together." "...And thus you both get frustrated, because you're trying?" Starlock would ask, gesturing for First aid to join them, and takes a vent. Scales nods. "You work together okay, but everything seems brought down to baseline," she observes. "Simple ideas and actions, I guess- the stuff it's easy to agree on." First Aid comes over to join the group nodding "You might be trying too hard." he says 'Its not going to come easy or quickly. You're making strides every day. Those landings worry me though." he says, ta,king notes. Fortress Maximus says thoughtfully "I'm more of a fighter than Cerebros, but both of us are pretty serious...so...I would surmise that element of our personality gets amplified when the two of us are together." Cerebros smiles at First Aid when he says about 'strides,' but his expression instantly changes when he hears about the landings. He bows his head and looks at his feet. Scales tilts her head. "So... things feel like they have a bigger impact? Like, a success seems really good, an' a failure seems really awful?" "From what it sounds like." Starlock says to Scales, and reaches over, patting Cerebros, and Fortresses wall. Fortress Maximus chuckles "Thanks, Starlock" He adds "And when we're together, maybe we can start to realize that what we're feeling is what we're supposed to be feeling...like if it's an accident, it's okay, we'll learn, instead of a huge failure." Cerebros looks over at Starlock and First Aid. "So....both of you said you had some training for me?" "Exactly, that's what failure in these scenarios, and genuine accidents /should/ be taken as, when you both safe, and no ones lives are depending on you... Chances to learn and improve from them." She'd nod in agreement, and gives a soft smile. ' '"Give yourself an hours rest Cerebros, after that, we'll start teaching you some field repairs." She'd smile. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros looks at Starlock and fudges the truth a bit. "I haven't heard anything from my superiors though about training. And Spike didn't say anything about it. So...if it's all right, why don't we wait until tomorrow - that way I'll have a clear path forward." (yup, he is a teenager) GAME: Starlock PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Starlock pauses and squints at Cerebros. "Ahhh-ah-ah-ah. Look, just because I'm not at harsh as Dust Devil, Doesn't mean i'm going to let you skean out of lessons." She'd scold softly, crossing her arms. "Like I said, take an hour, clam down, let all that form before sink in, and then we'll move to field medical, you wanted to do this, after all." She'd point out. "also you don't get to use Spike as an excuse while he's not here." She'd nod. Cerebros frowns and gestures around "But even today, Fortress Maximus and I - We've been working like...hours already! Don't you think...it'd be better if we were like...all refreshed tomorrow?!" Fortress Maximus grumbles "Slaggit, Cerebros, do as she says! It's not like we spent the past five hours rebuilding the library, it was mainly just transforming drills!" Scales walks over, sits, pulls out an energoodie and offers it up to Cerebros. Starlock crosses her arms and raises a bridge. "Trust me, the field medicine lessons won't be that long, an hour at most, their supposed to be divided up into a week leading up to a simulated field test." She'd explain calmly, and smiled a little at Forte. Cerebros sighs and takes the energon-goodie from Scales. "Thanks..." He looks at Starlock and sighs. "Fine..." He walks away. "It's just...I'm exhausted right now. I'm spent. And NOW...I have to learn an entire NEW field of study." He nods to Scales. "I'm going for a walk." He sighs, looking at the three Autobots "It's just...no one knows what I'm going through right now." Starlock nods. "Why I'm giving you an hour to relax... Should /never/ attempt to deal with medical injuries when tired." She'd point out, but gives pause in thought. "I can make it a couple hours though, that way you can have a bit more time to recoup." She'd nod and let him go. ''' '''Once she's out of ear shot, her optics settle into a half-lidded position, and keeps her arms crossed. "Well.. At least he's not as bad as Hot Rod and Blurr." She says both dryly, and optimistically. Scales snerks quietly. "People -shouldn't- deal with medical injuries while tired, but..." Fortress Maximus chuckles, hearing Starlock's quip. "He'll be fine. Trust me." Starlock makes a face an nods in agreement at Scales, they were medics, their lives where nothing but being perpetually tired and stressed. She'd shake her head and chuckle. "I know Forte, He thinks know one gets him but no.. nooo that couldn't be further from the truth." She'd chuckle. "Like I said, Nowhere /near/ as bad as Hot Rod and Blurr where.. Sweet Primus." Fortress Maximus chuckles. "OK, now you have my curiousity piqued - what about those two was so...what would be the word...vexing?" "So imagine Cerebros, make two of him, but turn their egos up to max, and make them more stubborn, also imagine of the tow just /feed/ of each others stupidity." She'd groan, just thinking of it. "make the one that is hot Rod a Pyromaniac punk, and the other a celebrity thats let fame go to his head, oh and he' to fast to catch so he can basically get out of anything he wants... And is higher rank then you." She'd now sound aggravated. Fortress Maximus pauses and asks in a confused tone "Wait...Hot Rod had a bigger ego than Cerebros?!" He adds "Have you spoken with Cerebros lately? It's as if he believes Vector Sigma has placed the fate of the universe upon his shoulders!" First Aid shakes his head "That's the problem. Hes a bit too much of a perfectionist. Its okay to make mistakes. We all do. Thats how we learn." Starlock just bursts out laughing. "Trust me on this! Cerebros doesn't have /squat/ on those two." She'd keep Laughing. "..Sweet Primus there were days I wanted throw them off the roof of Deacon." She'd take a vent. "But yeah, he's more... He seems more scared to mess up then anything, has to be perfect, has to get it right the first time." Scales hmms, optics going a bit blue. "I guess.. if you don't try, you can't fail." Fortress Maximus says thoughtfully "Looking at the small earthquake I...we...well, 'I' just made, I can guarantee you, that's not entirely me. I don't like to lose, but...I absolutely need Cerebros to 'man' my motor functions when I'm in robot mode." He adds "Hopefully, when we get to Earth, there will be less of a chance all three of us are separated. Starlock nods. "That's definitely something that could cross his mind, why I am holding him to things he wants to try, give it a go first and then find out if he honestly wishes to continue." She would take a vent. "It's why I say, you don't know, unless you try." She'd smile and then looked to Fortress. ' '"I believe that, you two need Spike, and.. Cerebros, stubborn as he is, also needs to realize he also needs Spike... and hopefully this shows him that, specially our talk with your twos linking up." Fortress Maximus grunts slightly "Advice noted...and appreciated." He lets out a sigh. "I'm going to miss you guys when we have to go to Earth. Promise me you'll come visit." Scales grins at Fortress Maximus. "Of course we will! I want to brush up on treating humans, which gives me a good excuse to also see you!" "I don't make promises." She'd say with a lifted finger... But smiles softly. I will try though." She'd smile at him, then chuckles. "As Scales said~ I need to learn that too.. I miiight have planted the idea Ratchet and Spike to allow us such a trading of skills." She'd grin with a wink. Fortress Maximus says in an encouraging tone "That's a great idea, Starloc - " He then focuses his attention on Scales. "Wait, what? What did you say about 'treating humans' - what do you mean? I was just told to be nice to them and don't step on them, and even though they're not as evolved as us, they should be treated as equals." Starlock raises a brow. "And whom told you /that/?" So That's where Cerebros was getting it from! "That's Horribly rude, inaccurate, and ignorante." She'd nod... LEast he said trat them as equals.Fortress Maximus stammers "I'm sorry! I was just told...that was like the basics, I know there's more, but..." First Aid pause.s "Humans are as much people as anyone. Just smaller. We need to protect and respect them, from things they can't protect themselves from if that makes snese." Fortress Maximus 's speakers emit "Yes, Exactly, First Aid! Which is why..." His receptors focus on Starlock. "I'm sorry...I don't understand why you were upset, I agree fully with what First Aid said." "It was the 'not as evolved' comment, it made it seem like you thought of them as dumb, or lesser.. And I too, agree with First Aid's assessment on it." She'd nod and smile. "I'm sorry if I came off Strong, a lot of our people think ORganics are gross, or lesser because of that sort of thinking." Scales hehs. "An' when I say 'treating human', I mean medically. An' talkin' about bein' evolved or not is weird, considerin' we're on different scales from them. Organics grow and mature in different ways than we do." Fortress Maximus hears Scale's clarification. "Ohhhh...understood." His speakers emit to Starlock "But...but they're NOT as evolved as us! I'm just stating a fact. They've been aroud for about 200,000 years in this form. Kup would call that a 'kid' - I'm not staying they're primitive...just...I'm sorry...facts are facts." First Aid shakes his head "We are more technologically evolved, sure. But they are evolved in other ways we dont understands yet. They know peace, they know beauty, they know art, and music in ways that Cybertron hasnt got a chance to develop because of the war." Scales huffs. "Yeah, we've been around a long time, but they grow an' change faster. So it's possible we're the unevolved ones, 'cause we don't change enough over the years." Fortress Maximus adds hopefully "Yes, but we know art too, don't we?" He adds "I've seen some beautiful works of art here." "That we do, fact I was forged, born, in a city that was about teaching, and art.." Starlock would smile and start to hum a tune, and sing her words. "But that doesn't mean, we're the first to think of such, just because we can reach the stars above, doesn't make them any lesser then me, fast as we can be, we still have so much to see~" She'd sing, before nodding. Fortress Maximus smiles and says "Nice! I didn't know you were a singer, Starlock!" Starlock chuckles, and debated something in her helm, before shaking her helm to herself. "I wasn't, Harmonex just has a strong culture of Song, Dance, and other arts such as drawing." She'd say, pulling out her old sketchbook. "I had to teach myself To sing, to draw and to dance, but I did so because It was what I felt was meant to be part of me." She'd hum. "I was a librarian in that city of song without a name of my own~ Told there was nothing else that I could be~" Fortress Maximus hmms. He sighs "I sort of get that...'nothing else I could be' - but... I was literally BUILT to be a fortress." He sighs "And to be honest...I don't really mind that." Scales nods. "I don't mind doing what I was made to do.. but I like that I can try out hobbies an' stuff." First Aid pauses. "You're more than your function, Fortress. We all are. I mean Im a medic, sure but I have other things I like to do." Starlock nods. "There some fates we just can't seem to escape, most construction Alt-modes are also taught how to build and be on call if needed." She'd explain. "...Back then we could not even have hobbies, so me teaching myself those hobbies and skills? They would of been met with such violent punishment... there was a reason I had it keep it secret." She'd nod. ' '"There is nothing wrong with being happy with what you're build to do, it's when that sort of thing is /forced/ on you without any other sort of choice... Only reason I was able to become a medic and completely free myself, is because of the war." Fortress Maximus 's speakers turn to Starlock in disbelief "You couldn't have hobbies?!" Starlock nods again. "Functionalism sucked, kid, be really glad you never experienced it..." She'd say to Fortress and thought. "It came into rule sometime after the thirteen vanished, and the senate took hold as a governing party." Fortress Maximus mms "I keep forgetting that..." he adds "So much of what I've been told from the Autobots has come from Spike, who...in his mind - you guys have done nothing but do the right thing ever since he met you. It's hard to envision this is the same faction that punished its people in that way." Scales mmms. "A lot of that history's lost, so it's hard to say who was involved and who wasn't. Tryin' to read up on it's frustrating." She flops to the ground. Starlock chuckles. "History is written by the victors, and told through tinted lenses, and as Scales said, /a lot/ of it is lost, so I can only tell from what I know and lived through, and hopefully now record what current history we have because sweet Primus, don't want /that/ happening again." She'd huff in frustration. "...But really, We've done our fair share of wrong that we need to make up for..." She'd say. "...Like letting Pharma get away when he was an autobot." She'd vent heavily. ' '"...Back then there were no factions, just.. Cybertronians, but the governing system was.. Rather bad, it did things like censor history, such as the fact there had been wars before, with the funcilist rule, that time was called the golden era, it's only called that because it was the longest reigning time of peace time." She'd explain. Fortress Maximus asks innocently "Who was Pharma?" Starlock frowns, and gets out her detapad, and an old video from her perspective and blows it up on a summoned holoscreen... On the screen showed a /tall/ Red, Blue, and White Jet, he was handsome by some bots standards.. He had the Cybertronian medical cross on his wings, and the Autobot emblem on his chest. A information profile comes up beside him, detailing how he was a renowned surgeon as both unaligned and as an autobot, Better then Ratchet even! He was known for being 'kind'... When the video plays, his voice his smooth, soothing almost, charismatic even, capable of lulling someone into a sense of security, but Starlock flinches on hearing it. "Forgot how slimy he sounded." She'd pause the video. First Aid sits back letting Starlock tell the story of Pharma. When Pharma comes up on the streen, he turns away, uncharacteristically silent as if Pharma disturbs hm somehow. Scales sits up again. "He's missing, now. Took off during the nucleosis mess." Fortress Maximus says naively "But...the medical cross - he was sword to protect..." "..I know, it makes all of his crimes /so much worse/" Starlock frowns, as the list of charges then come up, so many acts of murder.. Killing lower caste patients to save higher caste ones, part harvesting, experimentations, creation of biological weapons, such as the nucleosis diseases, and of course there is also what happened at Delphi's Medical Center... ''' '''Reading that makes Starlock frown and wraps a protective arm around First Aid. "..Pharma is a monster, and the only person I will willingly kill on sight." Fortress Maximus can only mutter "Primus..." Fortress Maximus says "Look...all of you...I know...Pharma ... he probably is saying the exact same thing I am going to be saying. But I swear...I will do everything in my power not to harm a SINGLE Autobot..." First Aid whispers softly. "can we...not..Delphi wasn't the best experience." he shakes softly. "I dont like to talk about it but. Hes the only mech I ever. I shot him. In the head. I meant to kill him." He admits. "Never again." Fortress Maximus says with concern "Sure, First Aid...I'm....I'm sorry to bring it up." Scales stares at the ground, optics tinged with yellow. "It's.. we don't kill other Autobots. They get trials. Not hunted down like some people want to." She paws the ground self-consciously. Starlock nods at Aid, and closes down the video and criminal profile, keeping her arm around First aid. "I know.. I know, but he escaped Trial once, because of left over senate meddling.." She'd knit her ridges. "It's not right.." She'd take a vent. "It's not right /at all/... Those people didn't deserve to die, and he evaded justice because.." Starlock had to bite back her words, trying to calm down her own frame was violently shaking, and looks up at Forte. "Its okay Forte... I know you won't, you genuinely want to help people." She'd smile weakly. First Aid nods distantly. "Don't kill other Autobots. Right." he says. "Well...its not something we should aim to do." Starlock nods at that. "Yeah.. Besides, what are the chances he'll ever show his face here again?" She laughs weakly, it's a laugh though of defeat, and lying to herself... She knows that just because he's off planet, doesn't mean he's not causing others pain and just sighs, leaning against Aid. "...Everything will be okay." She says softly. First Aid nods "Pretty good. Hes come back before and will again." He leans in close to Starlock "We'll be ready though. We'll be ready." Scales 's optics take a blueish grey tinge as she scuffs at the ground, keeping her thoughts to herself. First Aid is awkwardly quiet for a while just staying still. Starlock gives a soft smile. "Good, I don't plan on letting you face him alone again." she'd place a finger on his mask. "...I promise." She says after a long moment. "..We shouldn't let what he did control us ether, he wins if we let him continue to control us like that." First Aid nods "I know." he says softly. "We just gotta b e ready for him or the next one to come along. Be vigiliant like that." he says "Im no longer his .." he shivers. "Little nurse. And he knows that." Starlock frowns and stares at Aid. "...Did he /seriously/ call you creepy things like that?" She asks after a moment, her face is blank, as if trying to process just what Pharma may have done to First Aid at Delphi. First Aid nods "More to demean me then for anything weird but yeah. He wanted to let me know that's all I'd ever be to him. I was pretty young at the time but.. yeah. He did." he says. Scales looks away and curls up into a ball, tail around her feet. Starlock presses her index fingers together and in front of her face and takes a deep vent, and after a moment of silence. "...Man, fuck him." She finally just says with a huff. She glances to Scales. "...Been quite there for a long time, everything okay?" Scales 's optics hover around the blueish grey with a tinge of green, but she blinks it away when being addressed. "Um, yeah. 'm fine." She huffs a bit of smoke. First Aid looks to Scales "We can talk about somthing else if you want?" he asks. Scales nods. "Chemistry's easy compared to people," she mutters. "You can say that again." She'd huff, and sit beside First Aid. First Aid chuckles "YOu can say that again." Scales flops over on her side and produces a blue ball to bat between her paws.